Give Me Rest
by hootowl
Summary: Because it seems like everyone who writes in the Rurouni Kenshin fandom has to write one, I've written an aftermath of Jinchu. Short, sweet, (fluffy!) and hopefully not a repeat of what's been done before. KxK


**Give Me Rest**

Kaoru pressed her forehead against the _fusuma_, closing her eyes and releasing a slow breath. Yahiko was asleep, sprawled out across his futon and snoring quietly. Sanosuke had disappeared several hours ago with Megumi, agreeing good-naturedly as the doctor nattered away about injuring his hand. A soft brush of fabric caught her attention and she turned, eyes opening to see violet eyes gazing down at her. Kaoru sat up, brushing the tears that had leaked from her eyes. "Kenshin. You should be resting."

Kenshin's expression shifted slightly and he knelt in front of her. Kaoru frowned, confused by his actions. His uninjured arm lifted and his hand brushed across her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Her cheeks heated and she dropped her eyes. "Just tired."

The injured man made an ambiguous sound low in his throat. His hand dropped to her shoulder and ran lightly down her arm, strong fingers wrapping around her wrist. Blue eyes widened, looking from her captured wrist to Kenshin's violet eyes. He gave her a gentle tug, his expression set. Kaoru hesitated and Kenshin gave her another gentle tug.

Kaoru followed, scooting into his embrace. Shock went through her as he dropped her wrist and wrapped his arm around her, pressing his face into her neck. His breath danced across her exposed skin in a shudder and his fingers flexed against her back. Her hands rose uncertainly, resting lightly against his shoulder blades. His one arm embrace tightened and she returned it, letting her head fall to his shoulder. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to push them back. She had no reason to cry. She was uninjured. She was home. Everyone was safe. She took a quiet, gasping breath. Medicinal herbs and the lingering scent of illness invaded her senses. Kenshin's scent was almost nonexistent. A sob escaped her and she lost the battle with her tears. Her fingers dug into Kenshin's _gi_.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Why, Kaoru-dono?"

Gasping a shuddering breath, she sniffled, "I don't mean to cry."

She felt him sigh and a whisper of a touch against her temple. His hand moved gently across her back and she could feel his nose brush against her hair. She tightened her arms around him, worrying when she could feel the bandages beneath his clothing. He relaxed in her embrace, his voice dropping in a soothing murmur, "It's okay. You're home. You're safe."

"But Yahiko's hurt and you could have died."

Kenshin hummed agreement. "But Yahiko will heal and I'm still alive, that I am."

She turned her face into his neck, seeking his warmth and the comfort of his heartbeat. "I could have lost you."

"I thought I did," came his quiet admission.

Kaoru pulled back, surprised to see a suspicious sheen in his violet eyes. She cupped his face, her thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. "What?"

Pain flashed through his eyes and his eyelids closed. Kaoru's breath caught as a tear slid down his cheek. She caught it with her thumb, her voice quaking, "Kenshin?"

His hand caught hers, turning his head and holding her palm against his mouth. Her free hand dropped to his shoulder and she stared, wide eyed. It wasn't a kiss, not really. She trembled as his lips suddenly moved, brushing the callous roughened palm of her hand and pressing a definite kiss against the tips of her fingers. Violet eyes opened, meeting her astonished gaze. "I thought he had killed you. It nearly destroyed me."

Kaoru suddenly couldn't breathe and she found her thoughts scattering. She wet her lips, heart flipping when his eyes sharpened. "I'm still alive."

A soft chuckle brushed against her fingers when she repeated his words back to him, his voice a throaty purr, "Aa, that you are and this man is eternally grateful."

He shifted forward, eyes searching hers in the dim light for any hesitation.

"Kaoru..."

Her name, spoken with such longing and desire made her eyes burn. There was a question in her name, one she couldn't comprehend, too caught up in the intensity of his gaze. Her lips trembled and his name formed. Before she could speak, he closed the distance, brushing a feather-light kiss upon her mouth. She gasped, fingers clutching his shoulder almost painfully. The kiss lasted a scant second and Kenshin pulled away to gauge her reaction. Her eyes had fallen closed and his breath hitched as luminous eyes opened again and bestowed him an expression he'd never thought he'd see. He bridged the distance a second time, lingering in a slow, heated kiss, coaching inexperienced lips to respond. He released her hand, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her to his body. Her enthusiastic response suddenly reminded him that he was not fully healthy when her hand inadvertently made contact with one of his many healing wounds. He jerked away with a pained hiss, barely managing to keep Kaoru from collapsing on top of him. Mortification quickly swept over her features. "Oh, Kenshin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—Did I hurt you? It's all my fault."

Kenshin laughed softly after the wave of pain subsided to a dull ache. "Don't worry, that was mostly my fault. Come, I believe I've taken advantage of you in your fatigue, that I have. You should rest."

She protested at his taking advantage of her, allowing him to draw her towards a bedroom. "I'm not the one injured."

"I am glad. I will rest when I know you are resting peacefully."

They stepped into Kenshin's bedroom and Kaoru let her eyes sweep over the futon, noting that the sakabatou was within easy reaching distance. Kenshin watched her silently, surprised when she met his gaze unflinchingly. Her lips pursed and she gave a firm nod, stalking across the room to unfold a spare futon next to Kenshin's. "Kaoru—"

She looked up from where she knelt, pointing to his futon. "Rest or I'll feed you some of that vile stuff Megumi left to prevent nightmares."

Kenshin grimaced and crossed the room to his futon, but didn't lay down. He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

She met his eyes, taking a moment to respond, but there was no uncertainty in her answer. "Yes."

He tried to hide the painful wince as he lowered himself to the futon. If Kaoru noticed, she didn't say, but as soon as he had settled, she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

His hand rose, softly tracing her jaw before guiding her lips to his. "Good night."

* * *

AN: So, I've had this up on AO3 for several months now. I just thought I'd post it here as well.


End file.
